


Not As Expected

by triumphforks



Series: Ares/Orion Gouenji/Kidou Drabbles [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphforks/pseuds/triumphforks
Summary: Scene-setting drabble taking place shortly before the start of Ares.





	Not As Expected

He was all nerves - far more than he’d been expecting. He probably looked quite the sight, fidgeting at the station gates, alternating between flicking through his phone and arching up to search the crowd every time a train pulled in and away. He was early. _Way_ too early. But he still looked up at the sound of each arrival, fully knowing it wouldn’t be the one he was waiting for. Around him people hurried past, following well-known paths, or stood searching on their own for a moment before breaking in to a smile, or a wave, or in the case of one particularly excited group of girls, a run and embrace, as they met with their own station-greeters. He watched them, brow furrowed, shifting foot to foot, increasingly aware that all the others who were waiting when he had arrived were all slowly drifting away.

 

He watched as the next train-load rushed through the gates and in a wave down the station steps, when his phone let off an alert -

 

_> Almost there!_

 

He smiled. And then, tapping away, he sent through a reply - fast (too fast?).

 

_> I’m waiting! _ ヾ _(^o^_ ｡ _)_ ｼ

 

At that he slipped his phone in to his pocket, in an effort to curb the temptation to obsessively check for a reply, and instead moved closer to the ticket gates, leaning around to try and see down the approach of the tracks. Before long the announcement was calling, the next train pulling up, the doors opening, the station jingle playing. There weren’t many getting off, which made finding who he was looking for all the easier. He waved, grinning unconsciously, and Kidou waved back. That simple action took a weight off him he didn’t realise had been there - suddenly he felt light, light and relaxed, and all the interactions between strangers that had seemed so distracting only moments before now barely registered.

 

He stood to the side, so as to not block the gates, and once Kidou was through, everything seemed to be in a rush- how’ve you been?’s, here, let me take one of your bags, ah, we’re in the way, sorry, sorry! It was only as they were on their way down the stairs that time seemed to go back to normal. Slowed, even. He couldn’t help but sneak a glance at the other boy, smiling. Now that he was here it was like none of that anxious waiting had even happened. How long had it been since they’d seen each other? School had only been back for a few weeks - so about that long? It felt like so much longer. No one ever warned you how much it’d hurt, going from seeing someone nearly every day to having to rely only on messages, and the occasional phone call. It was like an emptiness dripping in day by day, until you suddenly realised there was a big gaping hole in your life where someone special used to be.

 

“What are you looking at?” Kidou’s voice was light. Ribbing.

“Nothing,” he replied, still smiling. “I missed you.”

That didn’t get a response, but he’d become good enough at reading the other boy’s silences to know the feeling was mutual. He gave it a moment, before continuing on.

 

“How’s your new school? Seisho Gakuen, is it?”

 _That_ got a response - Kidou’s face suddenly turned wicked, the kind for when he was faced by a particularly thorny problem, one where he wouldn’t rest until he found its solution.

“Oh, it’s _fun._ ”

“Oh?”

“The team’s good.” He shifted the strap of his bag, a small movement that seemed to be an aide in helping to find the right words to continue. “Just as good as we were, all together. And they could give Kidokawa’s current lineup a run for it.” He paused there, to shoot Gouenji a grin.

“Is that you underestimating me?” He grinned back. For that, he got a nudge in the ribs, tough, but playful.

“Well, you _might_ have stood a chance. If it was last year.”

“And why’s that?”

“I met him. The _Demon_.” There was something about the way Kidou said that name that made him pause. He couldn’t place it, but the feeling was sharp. Instant. _He didn’t like it._ It didn’t help that Kidou seemed to shift in to puzzle-solving mode the minute he said it.

 

“His name is Haizaki Ryouhei. A first year. A little shit, to be honest.” He stayed silent. He wanted to speak up, but found that sharp feeling was digging in and almost preventing him to even begin to think of what to say. It didn’t matter - Kidou kept going. “I’ve never seen such pure talent.” _Ouch._ “He’s barley at practice, but is a starting member - when he feels like it. And he has an aura that’s just… inescapable.” _Double ouch._

 

He didn’t know why he didn’t speak up. Words just wouldn’t form. Maybe if they had, he wouldn’t have had to listen so long - because without it, Kidou just kept going. Haizaki this. Haizaki that. Haizaki said _this_ to an upperclassmen, and then did _that_ move on the field and no one could stop him. Haizaki refused to join in, but was perfect in play anyway. Haizaki, Haizaki, Haizaki! The longer it went on, the more he could feel his happy floaty feelings seep away, and that sharp something fill up the space instead. And his stance changed, too; before he’d been walking close to Kidou, as close as decency would allow, outwardly oblivious to the occasional bumps and brushes that came with that kind of proximity. But now he was drawing away, no longer stealing little glances, instead fixing his eyes further down the road, or across the street, thinking the space might make the words stop, thinking it might help with his growing frustration, until, eventually-

 

“Kidou,” his tone was far from what it had been before. And even though he wasn’t looking at the other directly, he could sense his shock. He missed a step, and his words had stopped immediately, and Gouenji took that as a chance to stop.

“What?” It was said in a tone equally as sharp. He fidgeted a moment before replying, looking this way, then that, before going for it, and looking the other boy straight in the eye.

“Is this Haizaki all you’re going to talk about? Because you know, It kind of makes me not want to have you stay over.”

At that, Kidou laughed. Short. Sharp.

“Gouenji, are you jealous?”

 

 _Ouch._ That hit something. He looked away again, an quickly.

“No.”

Kidou was grinning. He knew it. He stepped forward, pushing him on the shoulder and then pushing him along to start walking again.

“You’re jealous.”

“I’m not.”

He was watching his feet now, going through too many emotions at once to do anything other than make sure he didn’t fall flat on his face.

“I’m sorry. No more soccer talk.”

He responded only with a soft noise of acknowledgement. The next thing he knew, Kidou’s hand was slipping in to his own, with movement so soft and warm it fought back against the sharpness still ruling inside him. He looked over, and saw the other boy smiling at him.

 

“I like _you,_ idiot.” He, too, could smile at that.

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe you’re jealous.”

“I told you, I’m not!”

 

Kidou laughed. He smiled. There was still a lingering discomfort, but, well, he was sure it would go away. And if it didn’t, he’d fight it - because there was no use letting something like that ruin what little time they had together.


End file.
